Weekly dinners
by ginguy
Summary: Team Asuma drabble; In which a simple dinner tradition becomes so attached and important that it illustrates the strength and love of team mates and more importantly, love of friends, from childhood to adolescence.


**Author's note:**

**So I don't read/watch Naruto anymore (or any anime/manga actually) but I spoiled myself in the latest chapter to find that ratchet Uchiha finally (and hopefully) good. It makes me happy to see a change in Sasuke (He was my first Naruto crush). **

**But this drabble ain't about Sasuke. Or Sakura. Or Naruto.**

**For those who read my stuff, they know my favourite team is Asuma's team and I love writing about them (Especially since my shipping is Ino x Shikamaru).**

**I honestly thought I submitted this story but I guess I didn't, so I just finished it. I'm sorry if its confusing? Its late here in Canada and I don't really want to change/tweak things.**

**There's a part of me that believes Team Asuma always doing these kinds of things :') **

**Please enjoy! - Ging**

* * *

_"When a tradition gathers enough strength to go on for centuries, you don't just turn it off one day" - _Chinua Achebe

It was pretty frustrating having to dress up for some stupid boys. Her mom found it an excuse to dress her more lady-like in hopes Ino would grow up classy and sweet. The dress she picked out for her had turned out to be one of those knee length light summer dresses, that spat out red and blue flower patterns that looked drawn by a 10 year old. Luckily for the unfortunate girl who seemingly flashed a smile at her mother to please her heart, this dress will be burned by the time she's done with it.

"Just wear it once. For the dinner, okay sweetheart?" her mother had a way of speaking to her that was nice for her ears, but she knew her mom better. It was one of those "I'll-speak-to-you-nicely-but-you-don't-want-me-an gry-or-else" kinds of attitudes.

"Yes, mom" she held back her eyes that were about to roll, saving herself from a slap across her face. She adjusted her pink hair clip on the side of her head and tugged her dress a little lower.

She resumed to her room until those gross kids came. She heard the doorbell, but she ignored it as if the sound never passed her ears. But she knew. Her right hand rested on the floor as she lightly pressed the colourless book with a red crayon and began to motion her hand to colour the large printed flower.

"Ino! Come down!" that was her cue. Sighing, she dropped her colouring utensil and headed out the door, walking down to encounter _them. _

Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, those two boys who she has dinner with at least once a week. The thin one refused to meet eyes with her and had this bored pout that never seemed to leave his face in ANY given situation. The fat one had a bag of chips. As always. Merrily eating the chips that never seemed to make him full. "Hi Ino," he snorted, leaving her face a little disgusted. Despite their weekly traditions of dinner together, she never thought in her life, that it would continue for more than she could imagine.

* * *

The cold wind had left her a little shaken; she hadn't expected the sudden cool weather. But they stayed out anyways. She gives him a glance and rolls her eyes.

"Choji, aren't you freezing?"

"Nope. Ino, it's not that cold. You should enjoy this! I'm already full actually," yeah, says the one who NEVER stops eating.

She shook her head; it was the same with Choji. He was always full, yet he never stopped gobbling down some sort of grub.

Then, a sigh of relief as they saw a familiar figure trotting towards them, his bag strap secured by the grip of his hand and he wiped his forehead with the other.

"Geez, Shikamaru. I thought you'd forget!" she scowled, but only because she didn't want to miss this.

He smirked.

"Gimme a break Ino. Just because I'm busy doesn't mean I'd forget,"

And why would he? It was Saturday. The day of their weekly dinners together. And as much of a drag as Ino and Shikamaru both saw it, this was _their _team. _This _was what defined them: a group of best friends who do everything together.

* * *

And even when they're separated, they always, ALWAYS, made time for weekly a dinner tradition.

"I'd like the Korean barbecue, please!"

"Geez Choji, when are you getting over that Korean barbecue?!"

"I can't help it!"

She rolls her eyes as she gave a defeated smile when their food was set.

"No, Shikamaru, today, guys?"

They nodded at the waiter, receiving the plate of mackerel and kelp.

"We always have mackerel and kelp for Shikamaru. Always!"

_"Hey, Shikamaru…"_

She thought.

_"It's Saturday…" _

He walked towards the window of the dark black canvas of the sky. He watched the stars and the glaring light of the moon that paved a little light for sidewalks.

"Hm?"

He spun as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"You tired?"

"Nah"

The blonde girl smiled at him.

"Hey, Temari…"

He continues to stare out, his eyes relaxing. His Sand comrade blinked in confusion as she waited for him.

"It's Saturday…"

He smirked to himself before making his way to his desk, grabbing his bag and heading out.

"One, please"

The waiter led him to a small table with tea for himself.

"Can I have the Korean barbecue and mackerel? Thanks"

He looks out again and smiles.

"It's Saturday, guys"

He grins as he grabs a barbecue with his chopsticks.


End file.
